RottenLee Ravenous
The Fourth Dark Hero revealed, wearing a mask shaped like a raven with a blue beak. Like Gong the Hawkeye, he wields a scythe. His hero mode is called "Dark Tornado". It lets him conjure powerful tornadoes that are larger and more powerful than Gong's Tornado. He seems to prefer appearing in forest levels. He represents Greed, explaining why he looks like a raven and linked to the Archfiend of Earnestness and somewhat also represent Chasity as he wants to take anything he needs and giving his Ziggerzank to help the Patapons in the battle. He also took hostage of Mecha Hoshipon, calling it his "Rare Item". He is really the Zigoton general Gong The Hawkeye , but the Archfiend of Earnestness convinced him that he would defeat the Uberhero and gave him a mask and said if he did not accept it, someone greedy would take its power. Gong accepted and was made a Dark Hero. Apparently, he didn't want to and was tricked. While his memory is recovered, he had a last duel with the Uberhero and lost. Finally, he left. The following stage has features similar to the scene Parabola of Hope from Patapon 2, where the Zigotons arrive controlling an upgraded version of Ziggerzank to assist you though the level. They stated that they received a letter from Gong telling them to help the Hero. He is linked to "Greed", as he wants to earn or get all of the "Rare items" he spots. He has a Class Skill that releases tornadoes from PonChaka PonPon. He is the best Crowd control unit in Dark Hero Mode as he can use his tornadoes to hold enemies and inflict high damage. When in battle he says, "Keh heh heh. Face my Rare Item!" And when he enters Hero Mode he says "Twisting Pillar of Hatred. Dark Tornado!". Equipment Ravenous can use Greatswords, Axes, Clubs and Scythes from unlocking. Ravenous can equip 5 Set Skills. Set Skills Scythe Attack 1 30% boost to attack power when equipped with a scythe. Effect halved for other weapons. Desperado Desperate times, desperate measures! Damage inflicted + 50% Damage received + 100% Samurai Soul Boost weapon level by 3. Scythe Attack 2 50% boost to attack power when equipped with a scythe. Effect halved for other weapons. Peerless Crow Coming Soon. Class Skills Kamaitachi Creates small tornadoes. Activates with charged attack. Twin Kamaitachi Creates two small tornadoes. Superior skill to Kamaitachi Fire Tornado Gong Tornado Uberhero ability creates burning tonadoes which spread fire in marching direction. Trivia *The only thing that he calls Rare Item which is really a rare item is his Scythe. *Ravenous can use 4 different types of weapons, the highest amount of all the Dark Heroes. *Ravenous and Alosson have a same set skill, Desperado. Gallery Snap011.jpg|Fire tornado Snap01200.jpg|Ditto Snap006.jpg|In VS Mode Ravenous Poetry S.jpg Snap016.png|Last Apperance Untitled.jpg Snap017.jpg|RottenLee Ravenous with Buzzcrave,Sonarchy and Slogturtle talking with the Bowmunk Super Hero Th snap048.jpg|Singleplayer Ravenous!!! Scythe hero.png ﻿ Category:Patapon 3 Category:Story Character Category:Dark Heroes Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:General Gong Category:Half-Boss Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Taterazay-Based